


drabbles for Draco

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-08-01
Updated: 2006-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ficlets written on the principle that Draco and angst is a thing of beauty and an occasional joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealousy

He hates Potter because Destiny hangs around him like a cloak, like a whirlpool that picks up all comers and sweeps them out of the corridors, like it flings him every time, like anything he did never mattered.

Feeling ineffectual is unpleasant. It is not something he feels often - but still too often for his liking and at morbid times he wonders he if is Not Real, and it is only Real People, like _him_ ,who count.

He follows the old routines: look, sneer, laugh, say something; look, stare across the hall and realise things have changed. Potter has changed, while he has remained the same - and because he has learned over the years, how to be honest with himself, he modifies the statement - no, he has changed as well; they have both grown, they are moving apart -

Some things stay the same, of course. He cannot stop caring even now; Potter never did.

Draco feels their time passing in his bones. It is ending, their long sojourn in this cocoon, and he has precious little to show for it. He stirs his cauldron in class and thinks about lost chances. Potter stares out the window as if this place is the same as anywhere else, like one day is not so different from another.

Draco hears the simmering of the inevitable and for the first time, despair overcomes the will to act.


	2. the shifting nature of chemicals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place sometime in sixth year. written for Livejournal community 15minuteficlets

odious, say the Ravenclaw girls on exiting the dungeons five minutes after being dismissed, the scent of formaldehyde and crushed herbs clinging to their robes. 

Draco looks at the time, sees it twisting, warping like potions gone awry and thinks about what calendars can do, how week after week of days crossed-out in red ink turns long, black hair into a menace and cauldrons into looming vessels of suspicion, pressure; many kinds of things gone wrong. 

pretty clever girls with haughty voices. once he would have sneered, throwing insult for insult, secure in the knowledge that some things did not need to be defended. 

today many things seem indefensible.


End file.
